


Xenotropic Heartbeat

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Illnesses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Iron Man, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Her sniffles turn out to be something much worse. Tony does his best to deal.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015





	Xenotropic Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Tony tries to stay out of the way, the Doctors need space, and he is trying to be respectful, but the love of his life, the bright glittering fragments that make up his smile is dying. She is pale and her breathing huffs rugged and rough, and Tony want to scream at the doctors to heal her, or get the hell out of the way, so he can do something, anything, because she is coughing blood and lingering in Death’s touch, and Tony will walk into Hell and kill every last monsters that tries to take her away, so help him, God.

Her skin is cold, her chest rises and falls like the waves of an angry ocean, and she is crying. Heaven help him, his heart breaks seeing how much suffering Pepper endures. “I’m here, darling,” Tony whispers when she whimpered his name, and he tries to reach out to take her hand, let Pepper know he will never leave her, but the doctors push him away and run off with her, and he is left with the sorrow of watching his precious angel taken from him. 

Time seem stands still. He drew breath from deep within his aching heart, every day he watches over her as she sleeps. The doctors say they have the virus under control, but Pepper is still unconscious and Tony fights to be brave, for her. 

Soulmate, Lover, Confidant, Friend; she is everything to him. By her side he sits, holding her hand, and each passing day when she doesn’t wake up breaks another slice of his heart. When all hope seems lost, and he lets the tears flow down his cheeks, she wakes, giving him a soft smile that sends warmth rushing through his heart. 

He gently palms her cheeks, she is warm and soft, and Pepper smiles at him, leaning into his tender touch. He cries as he kisses her, tears of joy and relief flowing down his cheeks, and when she wraps her arms around him and hugs him close, he holds on just a little tighter, promising never to let her go, to keep her in his heart, forever. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Xenotropic, adjective, (biology) Describing a virus growing in tissue of an organism other than its normal host.
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/655269.html?thread=88106405#t88106405)


End file.
